Intercontinental Song Contest 5
| return = | withdraw = | vote = Each jury and televote from their country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs, then the votes mixed. | null = | winner = Ariana Grande "Into You" }} InSC #5 was the fifth edition of the Intercontinental Song Contest. It was held in Zürich, , following Rykka's victory in the fourth edition with the song "Movies". 67 countries participated. This edition introduced a new format, the quarter-final which participated with the bottom three entries in the last edition semi-finals, the 2 semi-finals, the second chance round for countries ranking 11th, 12th and 13th respectively, with the 2 countries qualifying for the final, and the final. The countries expanded from 40 to 67. The winner was Kiribati with the song "Into You" by Ariana Grande which scored 518 points, winning by a margin of 19 points in front of Portugal. The podium was completed by American Samoa, which finished on the third place. Kiribati became the first winner without the jury 12 points, but the televoting 12 points to do so. Location : For further information see Switzerland Switzerland, officially the Swiss Confederation, is a federal republic in Europe. It consists of 26 cantons, and the city of Bern is the seat of the federal authorities. The country is situated in Western-Central Europe,5 and is bordered by Italy to the south, France to the west, Germany to the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. Switzerland is a landlocked country geographically divided between the Alps, the Swiss Plateau and the Jura, spanning an area of 41,285 km2 (15,940 sq mi). While the Alps occupy the greater part of the territory, the Swiss population of approximately eight million people is concentrated mostly on the plateau, where the largest cities are to be found: among them are the two global cities and economic centres Zürich and Geneva. The establishment of the Old Swiss Confederacy dates to the late medieval period, resulting from a series of military successes against Austria and Burgundy. Swiss independence from the Holy Roman Empire was formally recognized in the Peace of Westphalia in 1648. The country has a history of armed neutrality going back to the Reformation; it has not been in a state of war internationally since 1815 and did not join the United Nations until 2002. Nevertheless, it pursues an active foreign policy and is frequently involved in peace-building processes around the world. In addition to being the birthplace of the Red Cross, Switzerland is home to numerous international organisations, including the second largest UN office. On the European level, it is a founding member of the European Free Trade Association, but notably not part of the European Union or the European Economic Area. However, it participates in the Schengen Area and the European Single Market through bilateral treaties. Spanning the intersection of Germanic and Romance Europe, Switzerland comprises four main linguistic and cultural regions: German, French, Italian and Romansh. Although the majority of the population are German speaking, Swiss national identity is rooted in a common historical background, shared values such as federalism and direct democracy, and Alpine symbolism. Due to its linguistic diversity, Switzerland is known by a variety of native names: Schweiz (German); Suisse (French); Svizzera (Italian); and Svizra (Romansh). On coins and stamps, Latin (frequently shortened to "Helvetia") is used instead of the four living languages. Switzerland is one of the most developed countries in the world, with the highest nominal wealth per adult and the eighth-highest per capita gross domestic product according to the IMF. Switzerland ranks at or near the top globally in several metrics of national performance, including government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic competitiveness, and human development. Zürich and Geneva have each been ranked among the top cities in the world in terms of quality of life, with the former ranked second globally, according to Mercer. : For further information see Zürich Zürich or Zurich is the largest city in Switzerland and the capital of the canton of Zürich. It is located in north-central Switzerland at the northwestern tip of Lake Zürich. The municipality has approximately 400,028 inhabitants, the urban agglomeration 1.315 million, and the Zurich metropolitan area 1.83 million. Zürich is a hub for railways, roads, and air traffic. Both Zürich Airport and railway station are the largest and busiest in the country. Permanently settled for around 2000 years, Zürich has a history that goes back to its founding by the Romans, who, in 15 BC, called it Turicum. However, early settlements have been found dating back more than 6400 years ago. During the Middle Ages, Zürich gained the independent and privileged status of imperial immediacy and, in 1519, became a primary centre of the Protestant Reformation in Europe under the leadership of Ulrich Zwingli. The official language of Zürich is (the Swiss variety of Standard) German, but the main spoken language is the local variant of the Alemannic Swiss German dialect. Zürich is a leading global city and among the world's largest financial centres despite having a relatively low population. The city is home to a large number of financial institutions and banking giants. Most of Switzerland's research and development centres are concentrated in Zürich and the low tax rates attract overseas companies to set up their headquarters there. Monocle's 2012 "Quality of Life Survey" ranked Zürich first on a list of the top 25 cities in the world "to make a base within". According to several surveys from 2006 to 2008, Zürich was named the city with the best quality of life in the world as well as the wealthiest city in Europe. The Economist Intelligence Unit's Global Liveability Ranking sees Zürich rank among the top ten most liveable cities in the world. Many museums and art galleries can be found in the city, including the Swiss National Museum and the Kunsthaus. Schauspielhaus Zürich is one of the most important theatres in the German-speaking world. Bidding phase Key Host venue Information about the taken countries Quarter-Final Semi-Final 1 Canada, China, South Korea and Bulgaria will vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Venezuela, Switzerland, Singapore and Russia will vote in this semi-final. Second Chance Round Final Other countries * : Originally confirmed its participation, BBS has announced that they will stay away from the 5th edition. However, they will be returning for a 6th edition. * : Morocco announced that they will not return in the 5th edition. * : Originally confirmed its participation with Milkshake with the song "Joh", Thailand announce that they will not debut at the fifth edition due to the passing of the King. The presenters of the fifth edition are sad to say the words of hope and love. "I'm so sorry, Thailand, for the passing of your king, but we will let you debut in the 7th edition", Rykka, the winner of InSC 4 said.